Due to its increased customer throughput relative to traditional single order point drive-thru configurations, a side-by-side drive-thru configuration has become a standard configuration to which newly built quick-serve restaurants adhere, as well as the configuration to which many existing restaurants are migrating. While the side-by-side drive-thru configuration has benefits related to the maximum drive-thru customer per hour rate that a restaurant can achieve, thus reducing the number of “drive-off” occurrences (in which a customer arrives, concludes that the line is too long or has to wait longer than planned, and so decides to leave,) the side-by-side drive-thru presents new challenges to restaurant managers and employees. One such challenge is the determination of a correct customer order sequence; as vehicles can become shuffled from the time the customer order is placed and the time the customer receives the goods ordered, due to the parallel nature of the configuration, see U.S. Pat. No. 8,401,230, granted on Mar. 19, 2013, to Kozitsky et al. and entitled “SIGNATURE BASED DRIVE-THROUGH ORDER TRACKING SYSTEM AND METHOD”, and U.S. application Ser. No. 14/022,488, filed Sep. 9, 2013, by Loce et al. and entitled “DETERMINING SOURCE LANE OF MOVING ITEM MERGING INTO DESTINATION LANE”. Since there are two separate lanes with ordering consoles and then the two separate lanes merge again into a single lane for payment and pickup, the two separate ordering points and re-merging of the lanes can cause a mismatch between the sequence in which the customer orders were taken and the sequence of vehicles that arrive at the pay and pickup counters. This “out of sequencing” may result in incorrect prices charged to the customer and/or the delivery of the incorrect food to the customer, contributing significantly to customer dissatisfaction. Even in the case where the accuracy of the delivered orders is maintained, these out of sequence events result in significant time loss, i.e., inefficiencies, as the employees are required to manually re-sequence the ordered food to match the sequence of vehicles in the pickup queue.